


24. 나의 하룬 너야

by ichbinriva



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichbinriva/pseuds/ichbinriva
Summary: Just a little oneshot with Chanyeol.He's your boyfriend for some years, you two have a good relationship. When you came home earlier after work, you found him working on his music...





	24. 나의 하룬 너야

**Author's Note:**

  * For [박 Carol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%EB%B0%95+Carol).



> I'm not a native english speaker and this is my first ever try writing in english, so please be nice.
> 
> Also,  
> Carolis, I hope this can put a smile on your face, because you damn deserve all the happiness in the world.  
> And I mean it!

Carol smiled as she left the building she was inside for the past 8 hours. It was one of the few days she got out of work earlier. Usually she used to stay until later of the night, but not today – today she could finally enjoy dinner at home; and with luck in the company of her boyfriend, Park Chanyeol.

They’ve met at SM Entertainment. One day they were shooting a new EXO MV; Carol was part of the technician support, usually helping the director while filming – since she also worked in the creation of the aesthetic and concept of the upcoming album. Chanyeol reached she for some information about the next scene they were going to shoot, but that didn’t stop there, since Chanyeol really felt himself at ease with Carol, he kept coming and asking his questions to her. This kept happening until the end of MV filming – which was also when Chanyeol had enough courage to ask Carol out.

Since this they’ve been dating, and after 2 years moved together.

It was easy, busy, but easy. Everyone said they were made for one each other. “It’s like you were soulmates”, Baekhyun once said. Even with both of them had busy schedules, they always made time and found a way to always be together.

And today was one of the few days they could really enjoy each other’s company… at least if Chanyeol was also free.

“I wish he’s home, or maybe even will have time to have dinner at home…”, Carol said to herself while walking in direction of a grocery store to buy some food – today was special, she was even willing to make herself the dinner.

 

When Carol finally arrived home she found Chanyeol laid on the sofa using his smartphone, with his guitar leaning on the corner of the sofa and some papers on the floor next to it. Carol leaned against the door and smiled while looking at his boyfriend. It was a simple thing, but the meaning to Carol was unutterable. Watching Chanyeol was one of the best things she could ask for; he was always immersed in his music, putting every inch of his essence in it, it was really beautiful to see – and even more to hear.

Chanyeol moved on the couch to reach his papers on the floor, and his move was enough to awake Carol to her own daydreams.

“Hey…”, she whispered while closing the door behind her. “Everything’s okay?”.

Chanyeol smiled when he heard the voice of his lover. “Baby…”, he turned his head to face her, his own smile reflected on hers. “Yeah, just having a little bit of trouble with some song…”, he let out a weak smirk, “Nothing serious.”.

He then got up from the couch, heading towards his girlfriend. “You good?”, he checked the hours on his wristwatch, “Arrived home early.”, Chanyeol said as he wrapped his girlfriend in a hug.

“Yes, it was a simple thing, so I could leave early.”, Carol smiled, hugging his waist with her arms. “I even bought some things to cook for us.”.

“Is it _ramyun_?”, Chanyeol asked trying not to smirk.

“Of course not!”, she cried, breaking their embrace. “I can actually cook, you know?”.

“Yeah?”, Chanyeol arched his eyebrows with a playful smirk on his lips, “Just like Kyungsoo?”.

“I may not be **that good** …”, she pouted, turning her back on him. “I’m going to cook… you may be finished this song when I finish cooking… I want to hear it.”, she ended with a warm smile.

“I’ll try.”, Chanyeol answered still smiling.

When Carol left for kitchen, he then got back up the sofa, returning his attention to the music he was writing earlier.

 

While cooking Carol didn’t even needed to put any song, just hearing Chanyeol working was enough for her. Since the beginning, even when they didn’t know themselves personally, she liked his passion about music – and now… well, sometimes she couldn’t sleep without hearing him singing her some lullabies.

Cooking was some of the passions Carol held, and while working on their dinner she remembered every time they shared this own kitchen to cook together – which resulted in a complete mess, since both of them were clumsy.

After that, the daydreams wandered for all the dates they had. She kept smiling while working, but when one specifically came to her mind she even forgot what she was doing for some moments.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Flashback on_ **

It was some of their first dates as a couple. Setting up dates was hard because of the busy schedule of them both, but trying to get away from Chanyeol fans was really difficult (to not say upsetting). Every place there was some camera or someone asking for autographs, selfies, and things like that.

Carol knew that this would happen, after all his now boyfriend was an idol! But she couldn’t hide the fact that this special part of his life was really stressing.

Chanyeol didn’t even had to ask Carol about this, it was clear on her face; so, he had an idea. The next date they would have would be early in the morning, in a camp, free from the city and the stress that comes with it.

It was a picnic-like date, they took a weekend off and traveled to Ganghwado Island to recover from their stressful life. The first thing they did was eat the breakfast in a camp, free from Chanyeol fans, having time to enjoy themselves and the calm that came with it.

The rest of the time they had on the Island they enjoyed themselves and the place at the fullest. When sunday night came they went back to Seoul and their normal lives… but one thing had changed: their bond was even stronger.

**_Flashback off_ **

 

* * *

 

 

When Carol finished cooking dinner she went back to the living room, finding Chanyeol with a warm – yet playful – smile on his lips.

“So, how’s the song?”, Carol asked while walking towards him.

“I finished, but I don’t know if you want to hear it…”, Chanyeol said, and before Carol could say anything, he added: “I know you want to hear, but I don’t know if it’s good enough for you.”.

“Park Chanyeol!”, Carol cried, trying not to laugh. Her boyfriend was really serious about his music, perfectionist if you may; but he always forgot how special was for her to hear him play or sing, just being incomplete didn’t mattered to her. Being able to hear him creating was the main point.

“Okay, okay… here we go.”

He cleared his throat and began to strum a melody in his guitar. Finally, he started singing and Carol was in a state of euphoria at the same time she was in complete peace.

When he ended, Carol was really amazed. She knew he would always bring amazing things, but every time she ended being speechless with his talents.

“It’s amazing, baby!”, she finally said when his puppy eyes meet hers.

“Eh…”, he left a little smirk, “I know I’m the best!”.

Carol followed her boyfriend’s laughter.

“Okay, let’s eat before it gets cold.”

She said patting his shoulder, accompanying his way to the kitchen, embracing his left arm.

Carol really could say Chanyeol is her reason for happiness, her happy virus… and mostly important: her love.


End file.
